Herobrine vs Entity 303
Herobrine vs Entity 303 is the 22nd battle of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta, it features the Minecraft hoax Herobrine battling against Entity 303. Cast SuperThingsOnCups as Herobrine and Entity 303 (video) Justin Buckner as Entity 303 (audio) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA!! HEROBRINE VS ENTITY 303 BEGIN!! Herobrine: ' Look behind you, better turn your render distance up!' ' It’s the return of Herobrine, here to turn this rap game corrupt' ' This alleged creeper bout’ to grief everything you built' ' There’s no removing me bro, I even gave Notch chills' ' No effort was put in your story, as you can see' ' It was devised with a simple; control c, control v' ' I’m a creature of hell! Nightmare material; there is no other!' ' Leaving you rest in peace like the creator’s dead brother!' Entity 303: ' Three-Sixty MC, 303 drops rap TNT' ' YOUR NEXT as I steal your world like how I'll steal your victory' ' Teams of hackers crush a virus for I clearly spit iller' ' No Immunity for this ghost, though, you're even worse than that Sulfur' ' So Herobrine, you'll never win, removing you like Notch did' ' Causing grief, un-4chan-ate, don't even try to MAKEAWISH' ' Kneel like Null, no help will come to you from your PC' ' Is This Herobrine? Falling from the onslaught of this Entity?' Herobrine: ' There's no way you'll beat Herobrine, have you fear once you see me spying' ' I am not lying, prepare to be dying, you better be crying, my victory's shining' ' My rhyming is frightening, stop trying to be fighting, your ass I'll be dining, and words I'll be biting' ' I'm arriving and smiling on your firing corpse, and your whining expiring mod I'll be frying!' ' AGH! I'll never surrender, spitting ciphers scarier than the Nether' ' Stealing more blocks than the Ender, jump in the blender, and you won't be a survivor' ' God won't save you today, no way you're brave when I put you into your grave' ' Better hide in a cave, I crave failed pastas can't take it when I'm raising the stakes!' Entity 303: ' Nice job on your little fast rap, all I heard was gibberish crap' ' I’m more scary than a Tails plushie, making you my craft' ' Nobody can hjälp you or protect you from the devil, Entity' ' You were so scared, you had to warn every player about me' ' This is my revenge, you’ll have no defense, you’ll have no hope' ' Beating you as many times as creators saying you’re a hoax' ' Cease your “heroics,” because it’s clear you simply can’t afford' ' To step to me again for 303 will leave you 404’d' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *creeper hiss* RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA!!!! *creeper explosion* Poll WHO WON? Herobrine Entity 303 Tie Trivia *This is the second battle to feature Matthew as both rappers, but one is voiced by another person, the first was Creepy Black vs Lost Silver *This is the second battle to feature a rapper who appeared in a previous battle, in this case, Herobrine reappears from Tails Doll vs Herobrine, this also happens with Hoody vs Masky